fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA002
Synopsis Yazmyne and Bulbasaur walk along Route 1 with Yazmyne reading about Grass-Types from a book. Yazmyne reads that many Grass-Types do not require actual food as many can feed off water and sunlight. Yazmyne closes her book, as it doesn't tell her what kind of food her Bulbasaur might like. Yazmyne stops Bulbasaur and picks him up. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that they are going to get to know each other, which makes Bulbasaur a little curious. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur take to the woods and Yazmyne asks Bulbasaur to pick out as many berries as he'd like. Bulbasaur does so, using his vines while Yazmyne gets some of her own. When the two decide to eat, Yazmyne realizes that it may be a little weird between the two of them at first. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to take a bite out of all the berries and tell her which ones he likes and doesn't like. Bulbasaur does so and he primarily rejects the dry berries and favors the the sweet and sour ones. Yazmyne writes it all down and pulls out a brush. Yazmyne wants to make sure her Bulbasaur is never filthy so she decides to brush the seed on his back. Bulbasaur twinges a little but settles into it, relaxing. '' ''Yazmyne and Bulbasaur end up taking a nap, and Yazmyne says that her journey is coming to a lazy start. When she awakens, Bulbasaur is shown using Vine Whip to repel a flock of Spearow from eating the berries they gathered. Yazmyne registered Spearow into her Pokedex then Bulbasaur. Yazmyne learns that Bulbasaur only knows Vine Whip and Tackle. When more Spearow come, Yazmyne takes Bulbasaur and her backs and run into shelter. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that they should train to which the Seed Pokemon agrees. '' ''Yazmyne reads a book, which says that the key to training a strong Pokemon is through battling wild Pokemon. Yazmyne finds this simple enough and finds a Ratatta. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur battle the Ratatta and win. Yazmyne, however, feels guilty and nurses the Ratatta back to health, then setting it free when she could have caught it. Yazmyne then has a revelation that she should capture a Pokemon and make it and Bulbasaur training partners to which Bulbasaur agrees. However, Yazmyne admits they need to do some personal training. Yazmyne takes Bulbasaur to a tree of berries. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that they are going to practice his Vine Whip. As a young Pokemon, his attack may not be strong, but it can still be fast. Bulbasaur is in agreement and he uses his Vine Whip to take down ten berries, which Yazmyne records on a timer. They do this too more times until they have thirty berries with Bulbasaur timing getting better. Yazmyne plans to make it a routine every time they run out of food. For her next training idea, Yazmyne decides to speed up Bulbasaur's Tackle. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to zig-zag through some trees. Yazmyne takes off her jacket and her skirt to put on some shorts. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur that they are going to train together. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur begin running around the trees with Yazmyne naturally more exhausted and out of shape than Bulbasaur. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur run around and practice for a fw hours until they crash on the ground exhausted. Yazmyne ultimately laughs at how much fun it all was. '' ''Yazmyne and Bulbasaur find a lake and clean themselves. Yazmyne sits in the water with her Bulbasaur. Yazmyne expresses how much fun it was to train with Bulbasaur and if they continue training together they will get better one step at a time. Bulbasaur happily agrees and Yazmyne pulls out her brush and brushes the seed on Bulbasaur's back as they relax in the waters. Major Events *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur is revealed to know Vine Whip and Tackle. Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Spearow (flock) *Ratatta Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze